Saga 3 Episode 6: The Great Milenko
Terrifying-art-of-martha-wayne-as-the-joker-from-flashpoint.jpg The Unforgiving Clown The rain hovered over district 1, While a large bus full of sketchy characters headed toward Kasaihana city.. The Juggalettes have been wanted for sometime now.. state to state.. no one has ever caught these criminal crazy clown-like convicts...The leader of the Juggalettes named,Seroquel..refered to as The Great Milenko.. had been running from the cops before even creating this unit of hers..Thus someone helped escaped out of prison ..bringing more chaos from city to city.. Kiling families.. aiding other gangs for cash.. doing fraud online to steal from banks... It was all in her hands.. making her own little world, in her mind and reality..the bus come to a halt near the park.. making it there new destination to start there new "Lives" so you say.. .. As Seroquel says "A Clown is a Clown, No matter what.." Seroquel: Ahhhh~ M'dears we'd made it to our spot.. where we will make more loving memories here !! Her gang looked at one another.. being rather puzzled.. due to the thought of all of them fleeing from the cops from other states.. One of them dared to ask from the Leader... Juggalette #1: Shouldn't we.. you know... keep on the down low .. I mean it makes more sense..if we did so.. Great Milenko? A long silent pause.. came abruptly around the atmoshpere around the Juggalettes.. until The green haired woman, brought her most famouse trait.. The Menacing Grin... Baring out her teeth.. as she smiled widely..( https://45.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luzhqvH1Nz1r3r853o1_500.gif ) The Juggalette that spoke.. knew what was going to happen to her dear self... The group of clown females... circled around the "traitor" Her heels clacking against the concrete surface..it was rather chilling.. if you yourself.. knew the next scene of this scenario.. The Ex-Carni started to laugh.. it was no oridnary laugh.. it was as if a maniac over took Seroquel.. the crowd around the traitor.. grew a eerie quiet watching there leader. '' tumblr_m5gplf1uXX1r6cguz.gif '' Seroquel: HAAHAHAHAAHAH ! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! REALLY!!!?! You think.. that me..? little O' me is gonna hide from a bunch of pigs.. Its the pigs that I want to hide from me..! Her laughs echo'd throughout the area they had set themselves upon,until she pulled out her pistol that had real bullets within in the cylinder.Not wasting her chi amongst her beloved "BoZo" which was her long barreled gun that her chi extracts to into shapes of bullets... THough at this case..there was no need for that weapon at this time...which caused her target to panic ,trying to flee frantically..which caused the Ex-Carni's lust for muder to rise.. as she extended out her arm.. aiming her gun.. she quickly fired two shots.. aiming straight toward the head.. which made an instant kill.. the corpse laying by the kids sandbox... The grimaced woman...snapped her fingers.. bringing forth her two large brute juggalo's to come take the corpse an shove it in the back of there bus within the freezer compartment.. which held many other corpses they have killed.. Seroquel: NOW! Before I was rudely interuppted ! Lets make our names known here..something remarkable... a extrordinary performance! LETTING OUR CITIZENS know.. what we clowns can do..~ Her crew went wild clapping at the idea.. her women and two brutes happily ready to aide the Great Milenko...They gathered there materiels from there bus..creating the perfect Carnival.. to attract families..As An unexpecting Carnival came amongst the park.. many children.. came over the seamingly "Happy" place.. The Carni was filled with many sketchy looking clowns, taking care of stands,rides.. you name it.. What caught the crowd's attention was a Tent in the colors of purple and yellow.... A Woman in all purple an yellow.. her green short locks of hair.. that had a shiny sleek to it... her face covered in white.. with a clown like smile on her thick lips... Her name was Seroquel.. the name coming from the bi-polar drug...That said it all.. she recently came to town unexpectedly.. Kasaihana was the perfect place for what the Juggelettes had been running from..which is unknown.. Only to know that they allied with the worse type of criminal gangs..only having one rival.. she raised her jester shaped cane...screaming from the top of her lungs.."COME ONE ! COME ALL! The GREATEST SHOW Within the Jugalettes Carnival!!STEP INSIDE FOR A MORE.... satisfying look inside..." Seroquel gave a grimacing look... while the crowd cheered ,making they're way inside.. also paying the fee. for there "Perfect Performance.". The Ex-Carni snickered as her scars on each side of her mouth.. gave her a permanent smile.. her scars came from one horrid night from her dear family..which she could never forget..which she never wanted in the first place.. -FLASH- A kid named Scarlet had been living off her heroin addicted mother... and the crew she hanged with.. The brown haired teen , always took care of her brother named Fedrick.. always fending for him even if it ment ..sex for money. it was to provide for her brother..Thus one day coming home... a Tragic event happened amongst the cracked out apartments...Scarlet.. eyes widened.. dropping her bag of clothes... seeing a small childs body, battered an mutilated... The brown haired female, ran toward the body only to have the cops stop her.. holding her back.. Scarlet:NO LET ME GO !! FEDRICK NOOO!!!!! Officer 1: KID CALM DOWN CAL- The cop watched Scarlets eyes follow... her mother only to cause a front,saying that her daugther killed her own sibling.....The woman soon brought herself infront of her daughter.. '' Mother: Look at you.. always whoring around. Killing your own brother HOW- Scarlet interuppted her..as her eyes were as wide as ever.. giving her this cynical look Her mother took a step back,being startled Scarlet: I learned from the best right? being a whore..? HAHAHAHAHHA So your gonna blame me for killing MY BROTHER HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH The-new-Joker.jpg ''The teenaged female, kept on laughing.. it was rather eerie.. even officers had there hands on each of there firearms.. ready to fire..Thats when Scarlet's mother.. lashed out a glass shard from under her long sleeve.. slicing directly.. onto the right side of her mouth.. gashing it where it had been opened as a major wound.. thus slicing her left side.. just as bad...The officers soon tackled down the high heroin addict.. tazing her an cuffing her.. The other officers tried to calm Scarlet.. but it was too late.. they hurried her into the hospital.. while placing her within a Asylum.. spending her teenage days within in.. Her scars were permanent from her "Dearest" Mother.. With that.. she soon broke out of the asylum.. an lived her days in a carnival that had took her in... before Growing into the woman that murdered the whole Carnival cast... an making use of it.. for her own doings... -END OF FLASH- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KR-wmxSL6Qo) Seroquel heard the full booming audience within the tent.. only to have seen Zyprexa.. finally making it into the city.. with his flamboyant motorcycle ... his short blone locks.. sprayed in pink and blue.. his short ripped up shirt.. that had said.."Fierce Bitch" amongst it.. his dirty blue jeans that hung low.. to expose his abs..Manuevering himself off the cycle.. he spoke with a high pitched voice.."WELL WELL~ If it isn't my favorite sexy clown" Seroquel rolled her eyes while she extended out her right hand.. pointing toward the tent.. basically telling her Jester.. to make his way an start up the show...."Yeah Yeah get your tight ass in there.." She smacked Zyprexa's ass , he moaned as he entered.he stepped into the middle of the arena.. His booming high pitched voice.. caught the audience.. Zyprexa: Are you ready for time of your LIVES?! The Crowd went wild screaming, while some of the juggalettes were out with the audience.. possessing firearms hidden within there aittire.. an of course inbetween their legs.. Zyprexa: and here we have.. THE GREAT MILENKO... Seroquel arrived, she waved at the audience.. with no empathy for her crowd.. for whats about to happen.. when she stood by Zyprexa.. clearing her throat.. she raised her hand up, quieting the crowd... while giving her fingers a snap...bringing explosions around parts of the areas of the children an family.. The screams of children dying.. with her Juggalettes.. pulling out there firearms.. and blasting away at each Mother, Father... Child.... blood splattering amongst the tent walls, floor.. thus spraying over the Great Ex-Carni herself Seroquel..Her pupils.. enlargened.. having possessed the eyes of a psycho path... '' (https://cdn.makeagif.com/media/5-02-2015/nTQLzz.gif) A child soon crawled toward ,The blood covered clown.. looking up to her with pleading eyes.. her leg.. blown apart from the explosions.. Child: Please.. stop.. stop please.. Seroquel: Stop? oh?... the fun is just getting started...m'dear.. child..... ''The green haired fiend.. reached within her baggy slacks.. only to hav possesed BoZo her Long barreled chi gun.. aiming it straight into the kids forehead.. extracting her chi within the cylinders.. she mixed the Alteration to actually create the bullets.. amongst her destruction for a ending punch...The child started to cry in fear, screaming before.. Seroquel. pulled on the trigger... to bring the kids head.. to be blasted off straight from her now lifeless body.. that stood sitting down.. The evil clown.. inhaled the sweet smell of fresh blood.. positioning herself to stand straight up.. she looked around the bloody mess before her.. as if it had been a new paint job amongst her house.. '' 44cc1e2a3b67686206c4e93ebe873743.jpg '' Seroquel: No survivors..? Zyprexa: Nah, Bunni-trix took care of the ones outside.. literally.. bringin' a chainsaw... slicing up those motherfuckers.. I heard from one of the girls that some of these families.. had a wad of cha ching in there purses an pockets... Bunni-Trix, walked inside.. dropping her weapon on the floor..giving her two comrades a giggle.. Bunnitrix: MISSION SUCCESS!~ All the targets had been mushed into ground beef! Giving Seroquel a wink, Zyprexa rolled his eyes a bit envious...while walkin out the tent .. knowing Seroquel, wanted the place to herself...The Green haired convict.. watched as Bunni-trix follwed him.. Quickly.. she removed all her clothes... she had eyed the puddle of blood ..straight on the middle of the tent.. Walking over to it.. she dropped herself on the blood from families.. The busty female.. rubbed the red liquid amongst her mouth. smearing it as if she was putting on her facepaint.... her whole body quivering.. possessing a insane panic attack.. which was only normal due to the mentality she now has..Raising her dripping bloody hands before her.. only to have her smirk for a brief moment.. Thus she chuckled.. then... her most famous trait.. her menacing laugh...THen she spoke to herself in a chilling tone..Corpses around.. holes on the tent of the explosion...She was ready for the worst.. she loved the worst.. "A Clowns. Job.is never over... ha..ha...haha... HAhaHA.. AHAHAHAHAHAA" ' RXcqhAP.gif ' Fin Category:Saga 3 Category:The Unforgiving Clown Category:Convicts Category:Clowns Category:Gangs Category:Murder Category:Serial Killers